


The Truth Is Out There

by JackiLeigh



Series: Feds and Fakes [2]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: The Winchesters, Fornell and Team Gibbs go into the sewers of D.C. to chase a monster.





	The Truth Is Out There

The Truth Is Out There

 

 

A NCIS/SPN Crossover

 

AN: I realize this sounds like an SPN/NCIS/X-Files crossover. That would be a very interesting idea. But, as you may have noticed with these stories, I use popular song titles, TV show titles, popular sayings/phrases, etc. Partly to give the readers a little heads up as to what the story is about. But also, to link the stories so you will know that the story involves the same crossover series’. I hope that that makes sense, if you even care to know that. If not well, just ignore it. At any rate, I hope you enjoy the story. JL

FYI: Just for chuckles, this is the first time Gibbs has met the Winchesters. As I have stated, these stories in this series are not related as chapters in story would be. And they are just ideas I have. Please don’t let it confuse you that I may borrow facts from other story in the series to make certain connections.

 

 

Suddenly the crime scene seemed very crowded. The local LEOs were soon joined by the Winchesters, who were impersonating the feds. They were then joined by more federal agents, real ones, namely NCIS. The team led by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and then finally by one FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell.

 

“This is just, like, way too crowded, all the sudden.” Dean whispered to Sam as he saw Tony and his team mates exit their car and walk over to them.

 

“So, what’s the FBI doing at a military crime scene?” Tony asked, knowing that the Winchesters were not agents, not by a long shot. He didn’t want to give them up to Gibbs and the local LEOs who were roaming the scene, waiting for NCIS to take over.

 

Gibbs headed over to the police. He rejoined Tony and his teammates moments later. He had no idea why these FBI agents were here. He was used to seeing Fornell. He didn’t like strange agents playing in his sand box.

 

“Fornell send you?” Gibbs asked, irritated by the mere presence of these strange men.

 

“Tobias Fornell?” Sam asked. He and Dean knew Agent Fornell very well. They had encountered the man on a previous case of theirs. They were not sure they wanted to see him today, though. He might not extend the same courtesy to them as he had the last time.

 

“Not exactly, but we do know the man.” Sam Winchester admitted.

 

“He didn’t…appreciate the way we did our jobs.” Dean said, to explain a little of their association.

 

Tony stood back and just grinned. He knew that there was an excellent story behind those words. And he just could not wait to hear it.

 

Gibbs saw Tony’s grin. He knew now that his SFA knew these men. But he was mystified as to why DiNozzo would hide that from him. He would talk with his agent later though; he had a case to solve and some annoying ‘agents’ he had to make go away.

 

“Tobias is the one from the FBI that they usually send to work with NCIS.” Gibbs declared, in a clipped tone. “HE is the NCIS liaison.”

 

Tony’s grin only got wider as the brothers glanced at their friend for help in dealing with this obviously displeased agent.

 

Dean attempted to come up with a feasible reply as Sam shot Tony daggers with his eyes, behind the Team Leader’s back.

 

“Agent Fornell was called away for a little while. He asked us to come instead.” Dean stated, grasping for something to tell the agent that he might believe.

 

“He would have called me.” Gibbs retorted. 

 

“There was no time. The issue came up suddenly.” Dean replied, a little too quickly for Gibbs taste.

 

The Team Leader didn’t speak for a moment, considering what the young men had said. Gibbs then pulled out his notepad and pencil. “What did you say your names were?”

 

Sam spoke up this time. “We didn’t.” Sam and Dean both produced their fake badges. “I’m Agent Bernie Leaden, and this is Agent Randy Meisner.”

 

Gibbs looked very closely at the two young men and their IDs before he spoke again. “You know my favorite band was the Eagles. I bet I went to 30 concerts, total. I loved those guys. And I knew all about them. And in my estimation given that both Bernie and Randy were born in the 1940s, that would make you two in your sixties. And neither of you look that old.” Gibbs paused. “Do you want to try again?”

 

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Sam and Dean both produced their fake badges. "I'm Agent Bernie Leaden, and this is Agent Randy Meisner."

 

Gibbs looked very closely at the two young men and their IDs before he spoke again. "You know my favorite band was the Eagles. I bet I went to 30 concerts, total. I loved those guys. And I knew all about them. And in my estimation given that both Bernie and Randy were born in the 1940s, that would make you two in your sixties. And neither of you look that old." Gibbs paused. "Do you want to try again?"

 

Dean visibly swallowed and looked to Tony for help. He was still grinning.

 

"You could help us out here, DiNozzo." Sam said, following his brother's gaze and seeing Tony's reaction.

 

"I warned you two. You cannot pick your aliases like that. You could run across some people who know their rock band trivia." Tony replied. "I had no idea that the Boss man, here, would be one of those people. But, it just goes to show…."

 

"What is going on here?" The team leader asked. "How do you know them?" Why are they using aliases?"

 

Tony looked at his boss. But he didn't answer right away. He had no idea how to tell the two people in front of him was a part of the FBI's Most Wanted.

 

"We're hunters." Dean stated.

 

"Nobody hunts out in the woods in a business suit." Gibbs replied.

 

"It's not that type of hunting." Dean replied.

 

Gibbs looked at the Winchesters and then at Tony. "What aren't you telling me? And why do you look so familiar?" He asked the Winchesters.

 

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester, Boss." Tony sighed. "Sam, Dean, this is my Boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

 

Gibbs looked at them for a moment before he realized just who it was that was standing there, before him. Sam and Dean were very unsure as to what Gibbs would do. They're first impulse was to run. But they knew that they wouldn't get very far. And they would probably be shot in the process. But Gibbs reaction surprised them all.

 

Gibbs observed the two young men in front of him for a moment. They didn't look like people who could have done the things they had been accused of. They had not been violent. They had not demonstrated any of the characteristics serial killers or murderers tend to demonstrate. "Fornell likes you two. Apparently, you really impressed him. And I tell you, that is a very hard thing to do. He doesn't give out praise easily."

 

Dean, Sam and Tony all looked at Gibbs in surprise. They were speechless.

 

"That's not the impression we got." Dean admitted.

 

Gibbs answered the unspoken question they all had. "There are two people I work with whom I consider to be excellent judges of character. Fornell is one of those people. The other is DiNozzo, he's very good at reading people. And, since no one here seems to know who you are, we are going to keep it that way." Gibbs looked at the brothers. "You can tell me the real reason you're here, and Tony can tell me how you all met."

 

"And I want to hear about you and Toby." Tony interjected.

 

"We're…." Dean hesitated. He prepared himself for the look he would get from Gibbs when he told the man what they were looking for. "We're looking for a shape-shifter."

 

Gibbs nodded, but did not speak. The Winchesters didn't get the reaction they had expected. Tony was a bit surprised, too.

 

"I saw a lot of stuff while I was in the Marines. There is no way to explain it all." Gibbs admitted.

 

"You know what a shape shifter is?" Dean asked, still very surprised.

 

"Something like a doppelganger." Gibbs offered.

 

"Sort of…" Sam admitted. "…except it can only transform when it touches a person. Then they turn into that person's identical twin, same clothing and everything."

 

"How do you know which is the shape-shifter?" Tony asked.

 

"The shifter's eyes will kind of glow blue." Sam stated. "We followed one here, to the park. We were too late to stop him, obviously." He said, looking at the body.

 

"So, you saw who or what murdered Seaman Hawkins?" Gibbs asked.

 

Tobias took that moment to walk up to the group. They had been so intent in their discussion, they didn't hear him. "What weirdness are we dealing with now?"

 

They all turned and looked at Fornell.

 

"They're here." Tobias said, indicating Sam and Dean. "Something strange is afoot."

 

"Afoot?" Dean asked, grinning. "Which turn-of-the-century novel did you fall out of?"

 

"Hilarious, Dean." Tobias replied. "What is it this time, more killer clowns?"

 

Sam grimaced at the word 'clown,' and everybody noticed. Dean laughed, and Sam punched him on the shoulder, hard.

 

"Oh, sorry, Sam." Fornell said, looking at the young Winchester. "I forgot. Good to see you though."

 

Sam nodded, after he finished glaring at his brother. "Good to see you, too, Tobias."

 

"We think we're dealing with a shape shifter." Dean admitted as he rubbed his shoulder. "From Sammy's research it looks like there's one who is targeting military personnel, Navy men. From the victims we've seen, they are all males, twenty to thirty years old, with dark hair." The elder Winchester paused. "They all were recently back from deployment from the Asian continent. And they…they all declared items when they returned. I…we have been unable to get a list of the declared items. But we are, of course, guessing antiquities."

 

"Why, of course?" Fornell asked.

 

"The culture contributes to the belief in the power of these ancient objects." Dean explained. "And, trust me; some of these things are plenty powerful. The shifter may be trying to get close to someone in power to become them. It may be trying to build its power to be prepared for when that happens."

 

"And who better than someone who controls a nation's defenses." Tony said, thinking out loud.

 

"This is not that…involved, it couldn't be this is…it's just one creature, person, whatever doing this. They can't accomplish it on their own." Fornell replied.

 

"They're organized." Sam offered.

 

Fornell seemed to be considering that possibility. The mere thought sent a wave of fear cascading through him. He had no idea where to begin. He wished, now, that he had not seen the black Impala and had stopped to check it out. He could not go to his stuffed-shirted superiors and tell them that he wanted to go hunt things-that-go-bump-in-the-night with a couple of the FBI's Most Wanted fugitives. They would fire him, strip him of his pension, and throw him into the nearest rubber room.

 

Fornell sighed. He knew he would help the boys, just as they had helped him in the past. He knew, full well, that his little girl, his Emily, was probably still alive only because Sam and Dean had gotten to her in time enough to save her. He owed the brother's for that. And it was a debt he would willingly take his life time to repay.

 

TBC

 

 

FYI: I hope to have another chapter up soon. I just have not started on it yet. I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

 

Fornell sighed. He knew he would help the boys, just as they had helped him in the past. He knew, full well, that his little girl, his Emily, was probably still alive only because Sam and Dean had gotten to her in time enough to save her. He owed the brother's for that. And it was a debt he would willingly take his life time to repay.

 

 

“How do you kill these things?” Fornell asked. He knew how this must look to Tony and Gibbs. But he trusted these guys. And if anyone knew how to take care of this…thing, they would.

 

“A Molotov Cocktail.” Sam replied. “They hate fire. Shooting them does hurt them, but it mostly just pisses them off.” He added.

 

“Fire is the way to go. But the problem is that they hide their victims away, usually underground. They love sewers, probably because no one goes there unless they have to.” Dean said, stating the facts of what they were facing. “Lot so privacy and no one hears you scream, literally.”

 

“Do you have any idea how many miles of tunnels we have under the city?” Gibbs asked. He had been in the system once, searching for a suspect. But it, of course, had not been by choice, and he had almost gotten lost.

 

“Not as many as New York does.” Sam replied, recalling a specific case that involved more feds and a conman. 1

 

Tony, Gibbs, and Tobias just looked at one another. They decided that they really, really didn’t want to know why the Winchesters would be trolling the sewers in the Big Apple.

 

“So how do we…do this?” Tony asked. He wanted to stop the killing and the idea of any killer, human or…otherwise, prowling the sewers made him uneasy. The exits to the system were numerous, which meant these…things could pop up anywhere in the city and then just disappear. That opened up the field of victims a great deal, even if you were talking only about naval personnel. The cities in and around D.C. were full of military personnel, from every branch.

 

“We don’t have a lot of time.” Dean stated. “If they are…organized as Sammy suggested they may be ready to strike at any time. We get the alpha and most likely the rest will scatter. But we have to get the alpha. He is the one most likely collecting all the power. He’s controlling the others.”

 

“…alpha males? How would we even recognize one?” Tony asked.

 

“You wouldn’t. They don’t look any different.” Sam added. “He’ll just be the one bossing the others around.”

 

“I am not going to be able to convince the agency to let me have the man power to search for a creature in the sewer system, Boys. I’m sorry.” Fornell said.

 

“Come on Tobias.” Dean said, grinning. “Go on an adventure; get that cheap suit of yours dirty.”

 

“This suit is not cheap.” Fornell retorted.

 

“So, you have one nice suit.” Dean scoffed. “Big Deal!”

 

“We don’t need a lot of people down there.” Sam stated. “We alert the nest we’re there they will just change locations. And with as many miles of sewers as there are….”

 

“…we could be chasing them…for months, years even.” Gibbs reasoned.

 

“Yep, so we have to move fast.” The elder Winchester stated.

 

“What about Tim and Ziva?” The SFA asked, looking over at his co-workers who were working the current scene, as if, for a moment, he had forgotten that they were there. “I think Ziva will be okay with the supernatural nature of all this. Her cultural background is full of that type stuff. But McGee, Mr M.I.T., over there, I don’t know.”

 

“We need them, Tony.” Dean replied. “We do need to keep the group small. But, sometimes the best way to keep people quiet is to let them experience things for themselves.” He explained. “Then, that way they don’t talk because they know people will think that they are crazy.”

 

Gibbs spoke up. “Tony and I will read Tim and Ziva in.”

 

“I’ll make up some reason to work for a few days with NCIS.” Tobias informed the group.

 

“We’ll find a no-tell motel somewhere and keep as low a profile as we can while we work this case.” The youngest Winchester said.

 

They all agreed. Gibbs and Tony went back to their teammates and explained the case as well as they could without coming out and telling the two about the shapeshifter. That evening, over Cowboy steaks Tony and Gibbs discussed the case. Tony told the team leader about how he met the Winchesters, the incident with the demon. 2

 

Tobias went back to his supervisor and told him that NCIS needed his assistance for a few days. Fornell’s boss expected a full report by the end of the assignment. Fornell would have to figure out later what he would and could include in said report. He as covertly as possible, researched shape shifters from his office at the FBI. There was a lot more Internet lore than he ever expected that there would be. He created a nice thick file for himself to study when it was all said and done. 

 

And finally the Winchester left the crime scene. They found a small nondescript no-tell motel close to, but just outside of, D.C. Sam and Dean signed the register as Wil Anderson and Chris Watson, respectively. They paid with cash. Dean parked the car around the back of the place, so that they could come and go whenever they pleased without being noticed. They poured over John’s journal to familiarize themselves. Plus, Sam did a little Internet research on shape shifters, just to see if there was any new information that they needed to know about.

 

They would have to make a ‘supernatural’ case look like the regular average old, MCRT case. It wouldn’t be easy. Especially since no one could know that the Winchesters were involved.

 

 

TBC

 

*FYI: 

1\. This is a reference to: “The Under Series: Underfoot.”

2\. This is a reference to: “They’re Like Buffy—On Steroids.”

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

 

The next time they all got together, it was at Gibbs house. Tim and Ziva had been sworn to secrecy, also, about who they might meet during the course of the case. So, they were very surprised to see the Winchesters.

 

“Why are we working with murderers/serial killers?” Tim asked. He knew, of course, who these two were.

 

I also do not understand why these two are involved in our case.” Ziva stated after seeing Sam and Dean.

 

“There is a lot about them that we can’t explain.” Tony replied.

 

“What does that mean?” Tim asked.

 

This time Gibbs spoke up. “That means that we are out of our depth, and we need their help.”

 

Tim and Ziva just looked at one another. They still didn’t really understand, but felt it would not be wise to ask more questions.

 

Fornell managed to get a detailed map of the sewer system from the public works department. He spread the map out on the able and the agents and Winchesters gathered around it.

 

“So,” Tony asked. “Do they live down there, or do they just keep their victims down there.”

 

Dean studied the map. “They can live topside. They seem to mostly stay in the sewers when they take victims or when they shed.”

 

“They shed?” Gibbs asked. A look of horror crossed his face for a second.

 

“What?” Tim asked. He, too, looked mortified. “Look, I don’t know what this is. But, Gibbs, you and Tony never mentioned anything about anything shedding.”

 

“We are after a shape shifter, Agents McGee and David. They shed after they change forms.” Dean jumped in to explain. He decided the agents really needed to know as much as possible, so that they would understand what they were dealing with.

 

“I had heard of such things as a little girl.” Ziva admitted. “But I never believed that they were real.”

 

Sam nodded. “They are. And every culture seems to have its own version.”

 

Tim turned to Ziva. “You…you actually believe this?” He was incredulous. “Tony! Gibbs! Fornell! Really?”

 

They all nodded.

 

“You want federal agents to go into the D.C. sewers and hunt for a monster?” Tim couldn’t even believe he was speaking the words.

 

“It’s killing navy personnel, Tim.” Gibbs replied.

 

“Do you even hear yourself?” Tim asked. “Do you have any idea…ANY idea how crazy that sounds?”

 

“We get it, Tim. We get it.” Tony said. “But we have to save these people. And if this is how it gets done, then….”

 

“We have no guarantee that these two won’t turn on us.” Tim exclaimed. “I don’t get why you can’t see that!”

 

“Because they are not like that, Tim.” Tony said. “Because they saved my life.” He paused. “That’s why, several times.”

 

“Look, help us or don’t!” Dean said, getting frustrated.

 

“Dean!” Tony warned.

 

“No, Tony! We’re wasting time standing here arguing.” The elder Winchester replied. “We have got to get this done before they get any stronger!”

 

Fornell spoke this time, in an effort to distract the elder Winchester. “Dean, over here. Help me make those fire bombs.”

 

Dean glared at Tim, for a moment, before he headed outside with Fornell.

 

“Look Tim, this is it.” Tony said. “We need your help. We would like your help. But we need you to go into this with an open mind.” He paused. “If you can’t, then maybe…maybe you should leave.”

 

McGee looked at the team leader. “Gibbs!”

 

Gibbs shook his head. “Tony’s right, Tim.”

 

“But,” Tim glanced over at the Winchesters. “They’re killers! They are on the FBI’s Most Wanted. But here you,” He said to Tony. “, you and Fornell are all…buddy-buddy with them. Did I miss something?” He paused and sighed. “And, you can’t tell me you really believe in this…creature. I mean, really? This is…we are in the computer age for goodness sake.”

 

Tony shrugged. “It is what it is, Tim. You’re either helping us or you’re not.”

 

“Tony’s right, Tim. Gibbs added. “But, either way, you are to keep your mouth shut about this. Do you understand?”

 

Tim seemed to be considering his options.

 

“You’re going to have to decide quick, Tim.” Gibbs said. “We have work to do.”

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5

 

 

Agent McGee was surprised. He knew he had to help his team. He was an NCIS agent. He was a good agent, and he was loyal to his team. He knew he could not let his team down. They needed every member to be there, ready to do his job, even if he didn’t quite understand what that job was, or what it would entail. He trusted Gibbs and Tony, too. He knew if Tony liked and trusted the Winchesters that there had to be a good reason. And hearing that Sam and Dean had saved Tony’s life was an excellent reason. He also knew that Gibbs had never met the two before. He seemed very accepting of it all. And, of course, he knew that Gibbs trusted Tony completely, so if Tony liked and trusted somebody, it was usually good enough for Gibbs.

 

Tim nodded. “I need to be here for my team. I can’t let you guys down.”

 

“We appreciate it, Tim.” Tony replied as he clapped Tim on the back.

 

 

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

 

 

Fornell waited until he and Dean were outside on Gibbs’ back deck before he spoke. “What’s going on with you?”

 

Dean shook his head. He hadn’t meant to blow up at Agent McGee like that and he knew he would have to apologize. “Nothing.” He kept putting the bottles together.

 

Fornell looked at the young man. He felt like he knew Dean pretty well. And he could see the turmoil behind his deep green eyes. “How bad was it?”

 

Dean looked at Tobias and grinned. But Fornell knew what that grin meant. His previous encounters with shape shifters had not gone well.

 

Dean sighed. “It’s been awhile back. But a couple of shape shifters ‘became’ us and started killing people. They went into a diner and just…. They killed…they killed everybody in the restaurant: men, women and children.” He paused. “It was all over the local news. And they just…they made sure that the news got our faces. They posed. There was a guy using his cell. He was recording the whole thing. They had killed everyone, then they found him. They…they shot him last. He recorded his own death.”

 

Tobias didn’t know what to say. But he knew the incident caused the young man a great deal of pain. He knew Dean had tears in his eyes. He had not been able to raise his head and look the agent in the eye.

 

Fornell cupped his hand the back of Dean’s neck. “I’m going to make you a promise, Dean Winchester. Tony and I will make sure you get the first shot at the bastard. And if it turns out to be the same one, well, we’ll make sure you get some, ‘quality’ time with him, to use as you wish.” He then patted the young man on the back.

 

Dean looked up at Agent Fornell and grinned. He wiped his eyes and got himself together before they headed back in with the filled bottles.

 

Tobias and Dean came back in. They had put the cocktails in a bag to make them more portable. They sat the bags on the floor beside Gibbs’ front door.

 

Dean informed the group. “We made 10 cocktails. …one each, with three to spare.” He then looked at Tim. “Agent McGee.” He said calling Tim over to talk to him.

 

“Look, Agent McGee. I’m…I’m sorry for what I said.” Dean admitted. “I just have a score to settle with those bastards. It’s nothing to do with you.”

 

McGee nodded. He was surprised by Dean’s attitude. He couldn’t see cold-blooded murderers apologizing over a few words spoken in anger. He guessed, maybe, he needed to rethink some things.

 

Dean then found Tony. “Look, Dude. I’m….”

 

Tony shook his head. “I saw the news broadcast. I was doing a computer search. Somebody had put it on YouTube of all places.” He paused. “I knew it wasn’t you. I just…the attitude…the coldness, it wasn’t you. And then, when I heard what you told Tim….”

 

Dean nodded. “Fornell said you and he would make sure I got first crack at the bastard.”

 

“Absolutely.” Tony replied. “I’ll be there as back-up. But you won’t need it.”

 

“I think we’re ready, Tony.” Dean told him, then he paused. “Sammy and I…this is our thing. We have no problem going it alone.” He wanted to give the agents an out.

 

Tony shook his head. “I can handle it. You know that. Gibbs can fight. He might not look like it. But he can hold his own. Tim will surprise you. And then we got our little ninja chick over there.” He paused. “But I don’t know about Fornell.”

 

“That little bald-headed bastard will be fine.” Dean said.

 

Dean grinned and looked at Fornell as he rubbed his arm. “What was that for?”

 

“The bald-headed bastard has excellent hearing.” Fornell stated.

 

Dean laughed. “If I have a bruise….”

 

“Quit whining, Pretty Boy!” Fornell retorted.

 

“You got us mixed up, Toby.” Dean grinned and winked at his brother. “That would be Sammy.”

 

Sammy punched him in the other arm.

 

“Hey, watch it, Gigantor. I will kick your ass.” Dean said, rubbing his other arm.

 

Tim and Ziva watched the Winchesters interactions. And they were confused. Killers, the cold-blooded ones, just don’t act like this. And Ziva, and Tim, also, were pretty sure that Dean had looked like he had had tears in his eyes when he and Fornell had come back in. They both had a lot to think about when it came to these two supposed cold-blooded killers.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 6

 

 

Dean and Sam lead the way into the sewer system. They had copies of the map. Fornell had been able to get several so that each group would have one. 

 

They had that the Winchesters would take the lead. So Sam and Dean chose a manhole in a back alley. They checked their flashlights and their phones, though they informed the group that phone service could be spotty.

 

The Winchesters and the agents all walked in silence for what seemed like miles. The only sounds being the rush of water. Surprisingly the sounds from above ground were greatly muffled through the layers of dirt and cement.

 

Dean heard a noise to his left. He called to Sam and saw several flashlights swing in his direction. He started down the tunnel not realizing that the others had not seen him take off. And by the time they realized it ‘Dean’ was back, but this Winchester was a little off, his eyes glowed.

 

“I found where the nest is.” Dean said, leading the group in the actual opposite direction.

 

Fornell and Gibbs took a moment to look at the map. They questioned Dean’s choice, saying that the map indicated that the area was considered the oldest part of the tunnel system and that it was considered unstable.

 

Dean assured them that he had found a way around the area the agents were concerned about. He took the lead and Sam and the agents followed, all unaware that a shape shifter was leading them to their deaths as they went deeper into the system.

 

“Dean!” Sam called walking beside his brother as they talked. “Are you sure you know where we’re going?” He asked. “I’ve marked a few walls along the way. I think we’ve passed a couple of those places.”

 

Dean sighed. “I’m sure everybody who comes into these tunnels marks the walls in some way, Sammy. It’s just way too easy to get lost down here.”

 

Sam knew something was up. His marks were distinctive. He didn’t just make a circle or a slash, he used symbols. And Dean knew which ones he used. Sam, in actuality, had not marked the tunnels. And Dean, who had been with his little brother at the time, would have known that. But the elder Winchester didn’t seem to remember, and he was not acting like himself. The younger Winchester let his brother go on ahead. Sam went back to talk to Tony.

 

“Tony, something’s going on with Dean.” Sam said before he realized that they were in the middle of something also. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Tim just caught back up with us. He said he lost Ziva somewhere.” Tony explained. 

 

Tim picked up the story. He was a little out of breath. “I turned around, and she was gone. I thought she had followed a noise. We both heard it, but.... I was ready to dismiss it. I guess she really thought it was something.”

 

“I know you said she’s an excellent fighter. But she can’t handle a nest by herself, no matter how good she is. We need to find her, fast.“ He said, forgetting how strange Dean had been acting, for the moment.

 

Sam called Dean back and they all followed Tim, and headed back to the last place McGee had seen her.

 

 

TBC

 

END NOTES: If this sounds a little confusing concerning Dean, just remember how shape shifters earned their name.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 7

 

Dean opened his eyes to see Ziva crouching down beside him. She lowered herself carefully onto the narrow platform where Dean was laying. She shined her light to show him her face. “It is me, Ziva.”

 

Dean let out the breath he had been holding and left the knife he had been gripping lying at his side.

 

“You’re alone?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, we were looking for you.” Ziva replied. “We decided to break up. And I seemed to have lost Tim. He was supposed to be with me.”

 

Dean nodded and chuckled at the incorrect use of words.

 

“What did I say wrong this time?” Ziva asked. She hated American sayings. She was forever getting them wrong.

 

“You split up, you didn’t break up. That’s something you’d do with a boyfriend.” Dean clarified.

 

“If you Americans did not have sayings for absolutely everything, it would not be so hard to learn your language.” Ziva said. “You should not be talking so much. You are injured, yes?”

 

Dean nodded. “I think I wounded the alpha. But he and the pack, they are long gone by now. He got me good in my side.” Dean moved aside his tattered shirt and showed Ziva the long claw marks that were oozing blood. It was then she also got a good look at the bruises and cuts on his chest and face. She knew his back must also be injured because he was having a very hard time finding a position he would be comfortable in.

 

“You are in pain, yes?”

 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Dean said.

 

“How did and your brother get separated?” Ziva asked. She knew that they had divided into three teams: Sam and Dean in the lead, followed by Ziva and Tim, with Tony, Gibbs and Fornell bringing up the rear. 

 

It had worked fine until all hell broke loose. Noises started in the tunnels and Dean headed off to find the source. He thought Sam and the others were right behind them. But he soon realized that he was very much alone. And he was running into the eye of the storm. He was not exactly sure of the details. He had fought hard, but he had woken up alone and in the dark. He had listened closely to the sounds around him. When he heard footsteps he grabbed his knife and prepared to fight for his life, with all he had left in him.

 

Dean told her what happened. He then paused before he asked her. He tried to move again. He groaned, pressing his hand to his side. “I’ve never seen DiNozzo in action. How is he as a partner?”

 

Ziva looked at Dean for a moment. She had laid her flashlight down where he could see her face and she could see his. She considered Dean’s question. But first she moved his hands aside. His wounds were still oozing.

 

“You are losing too much blood.” Ziva stated. She finally saw how much had stained his shirt and how much had pooled under him on the concrete.

 

Dean shook his head. “I’m okay, Agent David.”

 

Ziva shook her head. She stood. “You cannot stay here. We have to get you upstairs.”

 

Dean followed her lead and tried to stand. He swayed on his feet. But he managed to stay upright. Ziva took his left arm and put it across her shoulder. She took her right arm and put it around his waist.

 

“Do you know the way out?” Dean asked as they started walking.

 

“I am going to head towards the sound of voices.” Ziva stated. “You may call me Ziva.”

 

“Thank you, Ziva.” Dean said. He was hurting badly. It was hard for him to walk. It took so much energy to even move. And he felt like he was running on zero as it was. He just hoped they found somebody else soon.

 

Ziva had nothing to stop the bleeding of Dean’s wounds. She had no other way to get him out but to make him walk out with her. And while the elder Winchester was leaning on her, pretty heavily, he was still having trouble. He had stumbled several times.

 

The hunter tried to use the wall to help support himself. He knew the female agent could not take much of his weight. She was a very strong woman. But, he was still almost half a foot taller, and he outweighed her, he guessed, by about 70 pounds.

 

They had had to stop. Dean was hurting too much and they were no closer to finding their way out. They had been walking for a while and had heard no one.

 

Ziva aimed her flashlight where they could both see one another. She sat down beside him. And leaned against the wall just as Dean had, they sat quietly for a few moments. “Since we are now hopelessly lost. You have a little time to answer my question.”

 

Ziva just looked at him for a second. She had almost forgotten he had even asked her a question. “Oh yes, I remember now. How is Tony as a partner? I have actually given that a little thought. He is probably the most annoying trivial buff, ever. But he is also incredible at what he does. He’s one of the best investigators I have ever met.”

 

Dean smiled. He knew Tony was good. That was not even a question. He just wanted to know how good.

 

“How and when did you meet Tony?” Ziva asked.

 

“Back in Baltimore, when he was a detective. He carded us in a bar. But he let us go.” Dean said. “A few months later, we met up with him again, this time using different IDs. He chased us into a dark alley, where something even darker was waiting.” The elder Winchester smiled at the memory. “We ended up kidnapping him and taking him to our motel room. He had passed out and we had to keep him from getting mugged or worse once they found out he was a cop.”

 

Ziva smiled. “You kidnapped him?”

 

Dean nodded. “Sam and I were arguing about what to do with him when he woke up. And he was none too happy to see us. He threatened to arrest us on the spot for kidnapping, plus a few other charges.”

 

Ziva checked out Dean’s wounds again. He seemed to be getting weaker. He was zoning out, at times. The bleeding had slowed. But he was getting cold. He was shaking. It was cold, in the tunnels, true. But Ziva was very afraid that the elder Winchester was going to go into shock if she didn’t do something, and quick.

 

The agent stood. She helped Dean to his feet, and they started to walk again. She thought she had heard voices. She had to get the injured hunter to someone who could help him. And they had to get out of the sewer. Dean desperately needed to be in the hospital. It didn’t last long. He made it only a few feet and could not go any further. He sat down again.

 

“I can’t, Ziva.” Dean said, holding his side. His breathing was coming out in harsh gasps. “I can’t…you go! I’ll be here.”

 

Ziva didn’t want to leave him alone. She hesitated.

 

“I have my knife.” Dean told her. “I’ll be okay.”

 

Ziva headed off in search of Sam and the other agents.

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 8

 

 

Ziva walked for what seemed like miles before she found the others. She was surprised to see that Dean was already there.

 

“Dean!” Ziva said. She pulled out her knife and had it ready behind her. “You made it back quickly. I thought you were severely injured.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad after all.” Dean smiled at her as his eyes glowed.

 

Ziva quickly stepped forward. She plunged the knife into Dean’s chest, before the other agents or Sam even had time to react.

 

Ziva twisted the knife, causing the creature pain. “Are you the alpha?” She demanded.

 

Sam tried to step forward, to keep Ziva from hurting his brother.

 

“This is not Dean!” Ziva stated.

 

Sam stopped. They could all now see the glowing eyes as Ziva twisted the blade again.

“Are you the alpha?!” The agent demanded, again.

 

The shifter shook his head. Ziva pulled the blade out, and he collapsed to the ground as he told them the truth. “The real Dean killed him.”

 

“Ziva, where’s my brother?” Sam asked.

 

Ziva started to run back down the tunnel. “Follow me. I will take you to him.”

 

Sam and the agents followed Ziva back to where she had left Dean. The elder Winchester had passed out. His head resting on his chest, but he was still gripping the knife.

 

“Dean!” Tony knelt down in front of him and gently cupped Dean’s chin in his hand.

 

Dean groaned in response, but didn’t open his eyes.

 

Tony raised Dean’s head so that he could look at the injured young man’s face. The senior agent took in all the bruises and cuts. He also noticed the shredded t-shirt, now stained a sticky, damp shade of red.

 

“Damnit, Dean!” Tony said. He then looked up at Sam. “Help me get him up over my shoulder.”

 

“I’ll….” Sam started.

 

Tony shook his head. “I’ll carry him. You just get us out of here.” He said when he had the younger man securely on his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

 

Sam was an excellent navigator and map reader. If anyone could get them out of this place quickly it would be Sam.

 

The underside of each manhole cover had a symbol or a letter on it. Each stood for what was on the other side, topside, whether it opened into a busy street, a back alley, or a sidewalk in suburbia. It was all coded and marked. Sam found one that opened up in an alley. He didn’t think that it would be good for anyone to see 6 dirty, stinking people climb out of a sewer carrying a seventh. They were not at all sure how they would explain that.

 

 

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

 

 

“What the hell, Dean?!” Tony asked. He had been worried sick about his ‘little brother.’ But now that Dean was awake Tony’s worry had turned to anger over the elder Winchester’s recklessness. He paced Dean’s hospital room floor running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Tony…?” Dean started.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” The senior agent exploded at him. “Why did you go into a fight alone?” He glared at Dean. “Are you that stupid? Or do you have a death wish?”

 

Tony was about to start in on him again when Fornell and Sam walked in the room. They had both recognized Tony’s voice and had walked faster to get to the room.

 

Sam shut the door behind him. “Tony! What are you doing? We could hear you down the hall!”

 

“I’m yelling at your brother for being so stupid.” Tony explained.

 

“Yeah, well, he goes with what he knows.” Sam replied.

 

“Hey, I’m right here!” Dean said, offended by the whole conversation.

 

A nurse then took this moment to open the door and peek in. She had also heard their voices carry down the hall. “In case you have forgotten, this is a hospital! She said. “And I cannot have you upsetting my patient. If you can’t keep your voices down, you can leave!”

 

Tony shook his head, trying to calm down. “I am very sorry. I will keep my voice down. I promise.”

 

The nurse just looked at him for a second before she spoke. “I will keep an eye on this room. Another outburst and you’re all out of here.” She warned, and then she shut the door again.

 

Tony sighed. He went to the chair by the elder Winchester’s bed and sat. He sighed again before he spoke. “Dean, why did you run off? Why didn’t you wait for us? Why didn’t you, at least, try to call us before it all started?”

 

“I thought that you were all right behind me. When I realized you weren’t I stopped, but I was right on the nest. They were around the next corner, and they had heard me coming. I couldn’t call you, they attacked, and I had to fight. I had no choice. They…it was three against one. There were more there, but those three were the ones who fought me. I don’t know what scared them away. I don’t know what happened to cause them to leave me there. And I definitely didn’t know that one had joined you guys, posing as me.”

 

Tony shook his head. Then he put his hand on Dean’s arm. “I’m…I’m sorry. But I’ve aged about 10 years since I met you two. And, just so you know, you killed their alpha.”

 

Dean did not know that. He grinned, very pleased he was able to accomplish his mission. “Ziva ganked the fake me?”

 

Tony nodded. “She did. You would have been very proud. That’s how we found out you had killed the alpha. She made it tell us before it died.”

 

Dean’s grin got even wider.

 

“Oh, and the one who became you, it turns out, after we had a chance to look again at the map. He was trying to take us to a part of the tunnels that were unstable and were frequently flooded. He was hoping we would die down there.”

 

“How is McGee handling all this?” Sam asked. He and Fornell had taken seats in the room and were just listening to the conversation.

 

“Well, he saw the glowing eyes for himself.” Tony said. “And you were right, Dean. Tim did need to experience that. His ordered, scientific world is a little shaken up, to say the least.” The senior agent replied. “But, at least now his mind is a little more open. We’ll just have to wait and see if that is going to be a good thing or a bad thing.”

 

 

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

 

 

Ziva stepped into Dean’s room just a few minutes before visiting hours were to be over for the day. She waited because she had wanted to see him alone. She saw that the elder Winchester was asleep. She took the time to really look at his wounds. The ones she could easily see. She had not realized how bad off he really was until they had gotten him topside. The bruises now stood out against skin that looked too pale. His face and his chest were a lot more bruised then she remembered. And she imagined that there was more bruising under the bandages that now covered his wounds.

 

Sam and Tony had rushed Dean to the hospital. And she, Tim, Gibbs, and Fornell had gone back to work. They knew Tony would call when he found something out. The female agent then sat down in a chair that had been placed by the bed and waited for Dean to wake up. She put her hand into his so she would feel him move when he did.

 

Dean opened his eyes, when he realized he had a visitor. He looked to see who was holding his hand. He smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep beside him. Dean cleared his throat and then grinned when she looked at him.

 

Ziva stood up and moved to Dean’s bedside, never letting go of his hand.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Dean stated. “I never got to thank you.”

 

Ziva smiled and squeezed his hand. “I could not get us out of the tunnels. I got us lost.”

 

“You stayed with me.” Dean reminded her. “I have a reputation.”

 

“You are not a cold-blooded killer.”

 

Dean looked at her for a moment. “How do you know?”

 

Ziva looked the elder Winchester in the eye. “I look into your eyes, and I see pain. I see a good man trying his best to do what he thinks is right.”

 

The scrutiny made Dean very uncomfortable. He looked away for just a moment, not expecting the answer she had given him. When he looked back again, there were tears in his eyes.

 

Ziva continued. “I see a man who takes the weight of the world on his shoulders. Someone who…who cares too much sometimes, that is not the heart of a killer.”

 

Dean blinked and the tears slid down his cheeks. He hated that her analysis had been so very accurate. And he had not expected this reaction.

 

Ziva gently wiped away his tears. She took his hand in both of hers. “It is not your job to save the whole world.”

 

It was a very rare thing, but Dean was speechless.

 

Ziva then placed one hand on the center of Dean’s chest. “You are a good man, Dean Winchester.”

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 9

 

 

Gibbs walked into his house and put his keys down on his coffee table. He knew he was not alone. He pulled out his gun and opened the door to the basement. He let out a sigh and holstered his gun before descending the stairs.

 

“You know, Agent Gibbs.” Dean said as he inspected the Team leader’s latest watercraft. “You really shouldn’t leave your doors unlocked like that. It invites all sorts of riff-raff.”

 

“How do you get these things out of here anyway?” Sam asked as he, too, inspected the soon-to-be boat.

 

Gibbs didn’t say anything at first. He just went for his bourbon. He emptied 3 Mason jars and filled each one half full. He then handed one to Sam, and Dean, keeping one for himself. He took a drink before he spoke.

 

“You do know it’s unwise to sneak into my house.” Gibbs asked. He was sure Tony would have told them. “I’ve shot people for much less. It’s a good thing, for you. I happen to like you two.” He looked at Dean. “It’s good to see you up and about.”

 

Dean nodded. “We just wanted to thank you. You didn’t…you didn’t have to believe us and you didn’t have to bring in your team. It was…I can see what Tony sees in you. And…you actually remind me, just a little, of our dad. He was a Marine, too. We really appreciate you putting so much trust in Tony, regarding us. We don’t get that from a lot of people,” The elder Winchester admitted. “…even those who don’t know anything about us.”

 

Gibbs leaned back against one of the saw horses in the room and nursed his bourbon, considering his response.

 

“As I said before, I trust Tony. I trust his judgement. I met Tony when he was still a detective in Baltimore. I recruited him after all that…mess with his former partner.”

 

Sam nodded. “Price was a piece of work.”

 

“You’re being much, much to kind, Sam.” Gibbs replied. “But I agree.”

 

Their heads turned when they heard noises coming from upstairs. Soon Tony, Ziva and Tim appeared at the head of the stairs, followed by Abby and Ducky. They all made their way down.

 

Abby and Ducky’s appearances had not been expected. But it was obvious to all of them that they had some sort of news.

 

Ducky could not help but stare at Dean. The man he had on his autopsy table was the spitting image, except, of course, that man for some reason, completely unknown to the M.E., was shedding his skin.

 

“I…we have something, Gibbs. And it’s big. It’s really big. I mean really, really big, like…huge.” Abby said. She was practically vibrating with energy.

 

Dean whispered to Tony. “Wow! She’s like the Energizer Bunny. Does she have an ‘off’ switch?” He continued to watch her, an amused look on his face.

 

“But,” Abby continued. “Ducky has to go first.” She then looked at the doctor. “Go ahead Ducky.” Abby then followed his gaze. She realized what had Ducky’s attention. She stared, completely speechless, for just a moment.

 

“Do you have a twin brother?” The forensic scientist asked Dean. She had seen the man that Ducky had had on his table through the video link she had.

 

Dean shook his head. “…just Sammy here.”

 

“You’re sure, no separated-at-birth thing going on?” Abby asked just to make sure.

 

Dean shook his head again. “It’s a shape….”

 

Tony elbowed Dean hard in the side to get him to shut up. Dean looked at the agent, and Tony shook his head vigorously.

 

“What?” Abby asked. She hadn’t missed Tony’s reaction. “What’s going on?” She then looked pointedly at Dean. “What were you going to say?”

 

Ducky spoke up at this point. He wanted to tell his findings and he was sure that the two young men with them were a huge part of it. “First of all, our young victim has no fingerprints. The pads of the fingers have no discernable design whatsoever. Second of all, and most important, he appears to be…shedding his skin, Jethro, for lack of a better term. I have heard of this happening. Back in the days when mining was a popular occupation, the mines were frequently flooded. The miners who were inevitably trapped were submerged in the water. In a matter of days, their skin would begin to slough off. It, fortunately, was not to terribly painful for the miners, the nerves being somewhat deadened by the cold water….”

 

“Ducky…shedding?” Gibbs asked, remembering what the Winchesters had said. He didn’t seem too surprised at the news, which only puzzled Ducky more.

 

Tony looked at Dean. “They do that…after death?”

 

Sam and Dean shrugged their shoulders. 

 

“We usually don’t hang around that long.” Sam stated.

 

Ducky and Abby looked around the room. They hated to be left out of the loop, especially when they were the ones who were handling the evidence.

 

“What is going on here, Jethro?” Ducky asked. “First you have Sam and Dean Winchester in your basement, and then you bring me…?”

 

“Have you ever heard of a shape shifter?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, Dear Boy, English lore is filled with mystical creatures.” The M.E. stated.

 

“Well,” Dean replied. “this one has tripped the line into ‘real.’”

 

“What do you have, Abby?” Gibbs asked. She seemed very distracted, still trying to digest what she had just heard.

 

“Abs?” Gibbs asked, finally getting her attention.

 

“Oh, Bossman…the skin, yes, Ducky sent me a sample of the skin. It’s…it’s weird. The cells are not shaped like the cells of a human being. They are shaped and are very similar to snake cells. Snakes have a special protein in their body that allows their skin layers to separate. This…person,” Abby said glancing at Dean. “,had the same type compound in his skin. But it is an abnormal protein for humans to have. Our bodies don’t make it, and we can’t get it from the foods we eat.”

 

Gibbs had seen the thing, up close and personal, though he had not known it at the time. But her findings had not surprised Gibbs, not after what he had seen.

 

“This,” The team leader addressed Ducky and Abby specifically, but also everyone else in the room. “This does not leave this room. Nothing said here leaves this room. We are dealing with an unknown skin condition. That is what, Ducky, you and Abby will put into your reports. It’s not untrue. We have no explanation for what we saw. No rational one, anyway. But, thanks to the Winchesters, we put down a threat to our military. That’s what matters here. Our military and their families are safe from a very real threat.”

 

 

THE END

 

 

DISCLAIMER: The stuff about the snake skin protein is total, complete B.S. I did no research to see how snakes shed their skin. I just saw the comparison and made up all the rest.


End file.
